


Ohana means Family

by Exemai



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Found Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Running Away, Unhappy Sora, worried riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Ohana means Family

Where is he? Riku thinks it's not like him to miss breakfast so often. Sure the young boy sleeps through the meal sometimes, but it never got this late. No one's seen him? That's even stranger.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Sora." He tells the table, Master Yen Sid nods.

"A wise idea. He'll need the strength for today's training." He informs them. He looks over the table, eyes meeting Lea's, Kairi's, Ven's, Roxas', and Xion's. Something seemed… pointed about his stares. As if he was non-verbally targeting them.

Riku heard Naminé giggle at the faces they made in response as he left to go to the boy's room. After the long winding staircase, he arrived at Sora's room. 

Something was off though.

Ever since the boy came back from Shibuya he started locking his room at all times. When he was inside, and when he was out of it. Though today, his door was open.

Cautiously, Riku opened the door, to which he was met with darkness. The lights were off and it looked like the bed hadn't been used in a couple of days, and if the pillows and blankets on the floor were any indication, Riku guessed those couple of days ago was when Sora last slept on it.

"Sora?" He called out into the dark. No answer. Riku turned the lights on in the room and the room was barren. As though no one had used it, spare for the bed and blankets. 

There was no sign of anyone living there apart from one small Sora-written note that sat on the notebook Riku got him while they were back on the islands. 

> To ~~Riku~~ who reads this,
> 
> I couldn't handle the thoughts and nightmares
> 
> They got to be too much
> 
> I've left to calm down, well, at least try to
> 
> I'll be back when I'm better ~~if I get better~~
> 
> Please don't try to find me
> 
> Sora 

The letter was signed off simply by his name, he didn't sign it with the crown outline that he traces his neck chain with like he usually does. 

Riku panicked. This isn't like Sora at all. He wouldn't leave without a goodbye. He rushed back to the dining hall where everyone was still seated and all eyes were on him.

"He's gone." They looked at him in shock, Kairi with the most. "He left this letter, his room was completely bare." Riku placed the letter on the table for others to read while he sat to rest from running, and to process that his best friend is missing.

* * *

It was late, very late, when the alarm on his Gummi phone woke him. Well, it could also be considered early. It didn't matter, he was resolved to this, so this is what he's doing.

Where could he go? Somewhere not like him, somewhere cold? Like Arendelle? Or Christmas Town? Or would they think he'd go with that to throw them off, so he should go somewhere warm, like Corona? Or even the Islands?

He just wants to go somewhere he'd get some answers and calm down, he closes his eyes and begs to be taken to that place, a place where he can get help, get away.

Something similar to a portal shows up in front of him. It looks similar to a corridor of darkness that Lea used to use back as Axel, but it didn't have that darkness or frightening feeling to it. It was… warm.

The portal being his only means of escape, he walked through it. He closed his eyes and waited for impact, and after he was met with a wave of warmth he opened his eyes.

It was a beach. A stretched oceanside that went long into the distance. He looked around himself, trying to grasp any idea of location. Sora's eyes caught on an ice cream stand, 'Hawaii'— it's a place Sora's never heard of before.

"Sora!" He heard a voice say. Panicked, he turned around and was met with a blue ball of fluff into his face. Sora's exclamation of when the ball made impact earned a laugh.

Sora recognised that laugh, Stitch? He was about to say the alien's name when he heard a young girl beat him to do so. "Stitch!" She yelled, "Bad Stitch, don't go running up to people you don't know."

"Sora.. friend… ziggizuba!" The girl looked at Sora, back to Stitch. 

"You're… a friend of Stitch?" Sora nodded. "If you're Stitch's friend then you're okay with me! I'm Lilo." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Sora. What's in the bag Lilo?" Her eyes went large.

"We're gonna be late!" She yelled, "Come on, Stitch, Pudge is waiting for us!"

Who's Pudge? 

"Come on!" The girl yelled, taking Stitch by the hand and dragging him off with her. Sora was curious, so he followed along, keyblade at the ready if he needed it.

They lead him to a pier, Lilo dumped the duffle onto the wood and unzipped it.

"Sandwiches, Lilo?" Sora asked.

She looked hurried. She reaches into the duffel and pulls out two sandwiches, one in each hand and throws them into the water. "Lilo, why are you throwing those sandwiches into the water?"

"They're for Pudge the fish. If I don't feed 'im, then no one will, he'll get real mad and curse us all to a watery death!" She huffed and Sora knelt down to her level. 

"Hand me a sandwich Lilo, we better stuff Pudge up till he bursts!" Lilo lights up at how easily he accepts Pudge the fish and his fatal watery threat, handing Sora a sandwich.

"So how do you know Stitch, Sora?" 

"I used to do a lot of.. travelling. Stitch here helped me out in tight spots." Sora smiled, ruffling the blue fur on his shoulder. Stitch circled around his body, finding the shell star charm that Kairi gave him all those years ago.

Stitch recognised the shape. "Te-rra.. Aq-ua.. Ven.. friends." The alien gives a giggle, making Sora blink.

"Stitch.. you know Terra, Aqua and Ventus?" 

He nods, "friends! Hearts.. keep friends together.. forever."

Sora gives a wry chuckle. "Yeah.. they sure do, Stitch.. they sure do.."

* * *

Riku boarded the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy. Kairi had really wanted to come with, and she was annoyed to hear Yen Sid tell her she should train, but she gave in and went to join Lea and the others in the training grounds Merlin made up.

The silver headed teen wanted to find Sora.. or rather he needed to. Not to say he doesn't think Sora can handle himself! He's proven himself many times over, in Riku's eyes.

"Wak! Get a move on, Riku!" The duck squawked at him. 

"A-hyuck, don't worry Donald, Riku here knows Sora better than we do. If anyone can find him, well I'm sure Riku can."

"Do you guys mind, I'm trying to focus." Riku snaps at them, but he doesn't mean it really. He's worried.. he needs to find Sora. The brunet was what grounded him, better than Kairi could, no offence to her, she's a dear friend; but there was just something about Sora that made things.. easier.

"Has there ever been a world that Sora loved that he might hide away to?" Riku asks the pair, watching them think.

"Oh, he did like being a pirate! The Port Royal in the Caribbean." Goofy tells him with a chuckle. 

Pirates.. it makes Riku chuckle, he did like to play pirates when they were younger. "Let's try there first then."

They get there and quickly finds the pirate captain the dog and duck knew as 'Jack' and learns just as quickly that if Sora was here, he hadn't seen him. Donald squwarks. 

"That's a bust.."

"Then we'll try somewhere else, I'm not stopping." Riku huffs, making his way back to the Gummi Ship. "Is there anywhere else he liked? Or maybe he went to throw us off.." he hums, "is there anywhere he didn't like?"

They tell him that there wasn't any place specifically, but he always seemed to struggle with the cold when they were in Arendelle. "Arendelle it is." And off they go again.

They're met with Queen Anna, telling them that her sister Elsa up in the North Woods could ask around and look for them if they wanted to set up camp in the castle for the night.

"That'd be appreciated, thank you your majesty." Riku bowed.

"Friends of Sora are more than welcome, you don't need to bow." She chuckles, "you can rise."

Riku thanks her again, "if he was here, do you know where he might be?"

She hums. "There weren't really many town like places nearby when we met.. so unless he's in the mountains or at the ice glade I wouldn't know.. I'm sorry. Oh, Gale, this is for Elsa, it's really important, okay?"

There's a chirp and the letter Anna held in her hand was floated away by the wind. "We have to go keep looking, we'll be back in case you hear anything or if we find him."

She nods. "Be safe, boys." And off they go again.

* * *

Sora was having so much fun with Stitch, Lilo and their family. It was nice to be heard.. it was nice to be comforted.

It was nice to be teased until it wasn't.. that's the thing for Sora.. they noticed, they picked up on it. They asked if he was okay. They stopped playing; giving hugs, hot chocolate and movie nights instead.

He still had nightmares about Shibuya, about The Game, what his ticket price was, and the lengths he'd gone to so he could win, but Jumba, Pleakley, Nani and even David were there for him. It was a family.

"Ohana."

"I'm sorry?" Sora turns to the woman in the kitchen.

"Ohana. It means family." Nani smiles at him, giving him a fresh mug of hot chocolate after the most recent nightmare. "Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

Sora blinks, not realising he started crying. "You.. haven't had a real family in a while, huh?"

"Broken.." he sniffs, "we've been through a lot.. we're trying." He chuckles softly, "we've all done and lost so much.. some even losing loved ones.. what right- what right do I have.."

"Every right." Nani tells him, ruffling his hair. "You have every right. You're allowed to be upset."

"I don't want to leave.." he admits, "I love it here.. the happiest I've been since I was fourteen.."

"What about those people you left behind? Are they happier now?" Sora blinks, he thought they would be, but losing all those people.. and now he just disappeared with a dumb angsty little note.

"Nani.." he cries again, "I-I messed up.." she smiles, telling him that he can stay a little bit longer to clear his head. "Thank you.."

* * *

"May our hearts be our guiding key.." 

Riku blinks, "what?"

"You didn't hear it either? Master Yen Sid said it before every journey Sora and us set out on." Goofy guffaws. 

"Hearts.." Riku brings out his keyblade, and focuses. Sora.. Sora.. Sora..

A portal.. it's their last chance of the day. They may as well try.

They land on the beach, and the first thing Riku sees.. the all too familiar figure on the pier throwing sandwiches into the ocean.

"Sora.." he murmurs. He makes his way over, speeding up to a run, "Sora!"

Sora blinks when he hears his name, turning around on his heels. "Riku? Riku!" He holds his arms open for Riku to tackle into, lunging them into the water.

They hold onto each other under the water, but even as islander kids, they have to emerge for air. "You're here.." Sora chuckles in disbelief. "You're really here.. how?"

"I followed my guiding key." Riku gently bonks him on the head. "Idiot! I.." he started annoyed but he quickly turned speechless. "I didn't know where you were.. we looked at Port Royal.. and Arendelle.. and.." Riku squeezes him.

"You.. were worried?"

"Of course I was! We all were! You're family Sora, we love you.. I love you.. we want to be there for you." Riku hums, "you haven't been the same since you came back."

Sora rests his head on his shoulder, "let's leave the water.. I wanna go home.. I wanna tell you everything that happened.."

Riku smiles softly, "let's go home, then. Oh but we need to go tell Anna you're okay."

"Mhm.. oh and.. Riku?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
